no necesito ser una potter
by beth potter
Summary: para muchos Harry Potter es un heroe pero para mi no, es algo muy raro considerando que soy su hija, una que nadie conoce y que para mi mala suerte termino conociendo, ahora hay que decir señor Potter su "hermosa familia" o la bastarda que engendro.
1. Chapter 1

**Es una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió en tiempo de aburrimiento. Espero que les guste.**

**No necesito ser una Potter**

Al igual que muchos niños de 11 años hay un día muy especial en nuestras vidas, lastimosamente para lo que a muchos les da alegría a mi lo único que me dio fue problemas. Si eres un muggle y no crees en la magia pues remítete de leer esta historia y eres un mago no juzgues a las personas que conozcas; solo debes saber que nada es lo que parece y que el amor no es la magia más fuerte.

Mi nombre es Arabeth White – escucha bien WHITE no POTTER- y aunque me duela aceptarlo soy la hija ilegítima de Harry Potter mejor conocido como el niño que vivió junto a Kate Lupin, hija de Remus Lupin, tengo 11 años soy una bruja, odia a la mayoría de los Weasley pero a quien mas detesto en este mundo es a Harry Potter por una simple y casual razón el fue el culpable de la muerte de mi madre dejándome a mi sola en este mundo al cuidado de un hombre que poco le interesa lo que hago.

Este es el relato de una niña que sin madre y a falta de padre vivio la mas cruel realidad, vio morir a quien amaba y el amor no estuvo en su vida. Es la historia de una ilegítima que soporto el odio de una familia y encontró el amor en quien menos lo esperaba.

Tal vez sea otra historia más pero esta es mi historia…


	2. Chapter 2

No se si esta historia ls guste asi que porfavor dejen reviews.

Por cieto el mundo de harry potter no es invencion mia sino de JKRolling. Solo Arabeth, Kate y los personajes cuyos nombres desconoscan son mios.

No quiero ser una Potter

Capitulo 2: Adios mi niña.

Hace 7 años. ...

Pov Katie

Como habia dejado que todo esto pasara, porque no había sido más cuidadosa y había puesto en peligro la vida del ser que más me importaba en el mundo. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias viendo como aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me recordaban a el me miraban con tristeza mientras me suplicaba que no me marchase, me agache a la altura de mi dulce y ahora llorosa hija y le dije que no era una despedida sino que tenia que ir a un lugar a donde ella no podia entrar, le di un ultimo beso y sali de la habitacion. Cuando sali la hermana de aquella iglesia me pregunto si me encontraba bien a lo que me toco parecer iindiferente y marcherme.

Llebaba media hora de viaje cuando me atacaron no eran muchos pero aun asi al encontrarme debil estaba en desventaja.

Maldije cuando me lanzaron la primera maldición, mientras me retorcia ellos reian, uno les mando a callar y me preguntó con su horrible voz por mi niña, intente no mostrar el miedo que tenia no por ellos si no por no volver a ver a mi hija y no le respondi.

Mortifago: Mira linda si nos dicen donde esta la niña te dejaremos con vida

Kate: Jamas la encontraras ella esta protegida.

Mortifago: ja tu hija jamas escapara y menos con el disque heroe de padre que tiene, el cual por cierto no vendrá en tu auxilio si no lo has notado.

Kate: poco me importa el, mi vida o todo lo demas mientras que MI HIJA ESTE A SALVO.

Mortifago: bueno no digas que no tuviste tu oportunidas eh.. asi que Avada Kedabra.

Al ver aquella luz verde senti una gran tristeza no por mi inminente muerte sino porque nunca mas veria aquellos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia y ternura a los que les prometi volver y mientras sentia como la maldición me arrebataba le dije adios a mi hija, a la niña de ojos iguales a su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo va dedicado para Pax 399, Naruko96 y Joymid CP, espero que les guste, y agradecería sugerencias.

Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a Jk Rowling (siempre toca hacer esto), pero la familia White y percy, vela y alioth son invención mias.

Capitulo 3: Hogwarts, ni en mis peores sueños.

Mami no te vayas, Mami…

Tu madre murió….

NOOOOOOOO. –pero que te pasa Ara porque despiertas gritando oigo que dice Percy mi mejor amigo.

Lo siento…. Es que

Otra vez soñaste con tu madre no es asi dice Vela con un terrible bostezo.

Si, en verdad lo siento pero hoy hace 7 años fue la ultima vez que la vi.

Eso lo entendemos pero no puedes despertarnos todos los días durante la madrugada es que no nos tienes consideración Arabetn White

No quería molestarlos no se enojen chicos, si quieren les doy mi postre durante toda la semana en recompensa.

JA ja ja ja ja ja j a mi pobre e inocente Ara como nos vamos a enojar contigo por eso mira si aguanto al odioso de Percy tus pesadillas son el paraíso en comparación de el.

Que graciosa hermanita, aunque yo si acepto tu oferta del postre Ara, que dices mira que no puedo mantenerme con unas ojera permanentes.

No seas melodramático Perseus Black y mejor duérmete al igual que tu Arabeth- ordena Vela (espero que algún dia se le quite lo mandona porque si no… estoy segura de que nunca conseguirá novio).

Esta bien digo volviéndome a recostar cuando…..

Un momento hermanita no crees que es hora de devolverle el favor a esta niña, de que hablas Percy digo intentando no sonar espantada .

Pues ahora que lo mencionas tienes toda la razón adorado hermano pero la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Chicos no lo harian, recuerden que su papa esta en la habitación de alado y Connor cerca.

Pero si no tienes nada de que temer entoces porque estas intentando huir Ara, Yo no intento huir solo que no estoy lista para morir….

Percy, atrapala antes de que huya- oigo gritar a Vela

Lo siento pequeña pero esta vez no pudiste escapar, maldita sea suéltame percy grito con todas mis fuerzas pero el parece inmune pues no hace nada a pesar de que grite en su oído, me lleva de vuelta al cuarto y eso que ya estaba en las escaleras. Muy bien ahora comencemos dice Vela.

Cuando empiezo a rezarle a todos los dioses (estoy conciente que es algo exagerado) entra como héroe Alioth Black (padre de mis queridísimos amigos) y con la autoridad que tiene les obliga a soltarme.

Ahora si los niños son tan amables que les parece bajar a desayunar- nos dice con una típica sonrisa de los Black.

Bajar a desayunar pero si son las 6 de la mañana papa, estas conciente de ello o no.

Claro que estoy conciente de eso señorita pero es que hoy es un dia muy especial asi que todos bajen que las lechuzas llegan temprano y no quiero perdérmelo.

Un momento dijo lechuzas, Vela no quiero asustarte pero creo que tu papa ya se volvió loco porque quien espera la llegada del correo con tantas ansias por Dios.

No lo se, talvez sea una de esas costumbres que tiene, no tengo idea dice Percy demasiado serie para mi gusto, a pesar de ser un año mayo que Vela y yo Percy es mas infantil y hace un año que entro a Hogwarts un lugar que solo mencionarlo me da escalofríos.

Cuando bajamos Connor también estaba levantado cuando pase junto a el hizo como si no me hubiera visto, algo raro en el, al sentarnos Daphne (la mama de Vela y Percy) nos dio un poco de chocolate caliente y entonces llegaron las mensajeras pero en esta ocasión algo inesperado llego.

Hay una carta para ti Arabeth me dijo con amabilidad Percy, vi como Connor hacia una mueca agria (maldicion pensé ahora que había hecho).

Pero nada me preparaba para el papel sacado del sobre que Vela me entrego:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Minerva McGonagal

_Querido White:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Neville Longbotton, subdirector

No puede seguir leyendo, mi mente no me lo permitia y apenas capte el grito de alegría de Vela cuando ella también tenia su carta, me pregunte como lo que significa alegría para muchos para mi es un dolor cruel e inhumano.

Supongo que me puse muy palida porque Conner se acerco y me pregunto si me sentía bien, sentí mis ojos llorosos y como si un torbellino surgiera de mi actue impulsivamente.

NO, NO QUIERO Y NO PIENSO ASISTIR A HOGWARTS.

Les dije y antes de que cualquiera reaacionara sali corriendo de aquella casa que para mi hasta hace minutos era el paraíso.


	4. Chapter 4: Solo si estory a tu lado

Capitulo 4: Solo si estas a mi lado.

Te dije que no lo hiba a tomar bien Al, recuerda que ella atribuye que Hogwarts fue la etapa mas difícil en la vida de Kate, aunque tu y yo sabemos que no es asi ella no quiere ir.

Pero Conner, Arabeth debe ir, es una bruja y por ende tu sabias que la carta le iba a llegar.

Si lo sabia pero mira lo que paso solo viendo la carta, ahora piensa lo que pasara cuando su padre la vea y por Merlin que él no la reconozca, aunque personalmente me encantaría ver la cara de ira de Ginerva, pero y que hay de la niña imagina lo que va a sufrir todo lo que he sacrificado estos años se vendrán abajo.

Conner recuerda que Alioth y yo también sacrificamos mucho tras la muerte de Kate, mejor dicho desde que quedo embarazada.

Lo siento Daph, en verdad pero es que Ara es lo único que me queda de Kate, y si la niña sufre no me lo perdonaría.

Entiendo Conner,mejor sigamos buscándola, esa niña es idéntica a su madre que siempre nos daba dolores de cabeza.

Creo que tienes razón.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arabeeeeeth, ¿Dónde estas?, pero porque reacciono asi, Percy tu lo sabes.

No, no lo se, maldita sea porque tenia que irse asi si tardamos solo un minuto en reaccionar y cuando sali ya no estaba,por Merlin ya esta anocheciendo y no la encontramos, maldita mocosa que no apareces cunado aparezca…

La abrazaras y la retaras como a una niña pequeña para luego decirle lo mucho que te tuvo preocupado, no es asi hermanito.

Pero de que locuras hablas Vela, ARA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y ES COMO TU yo no la quiero.

Claro que no la quieres sino la amas, Vela te estas pasando.

Lo siento, hermanito.

Arabeth ¿Dónde estaaaaaaaaaas?

Vela que tal si tu y yo nos separamos, buscala cerca de casa mientra vor cerca del bosque.

Esta bien, pero Percy que pasa si… Percy, ¡espera!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por Morgana como se le ocurre a Vela imaginar que me gusta Ara, aunque es linda con el cabello rojo como la sangre y los ojos verdes esmeralda mas lindos que haya visto, eso sin contar que siempre me ha apoyado y ayudado, es una niña linda pero…. NO ella no me gusta,

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llegando al bosque y me adentre en el, la suerte es que conozco bien a Ara y se que tiene un ligar secreto cerca del arroyo, mientras me voy acercando me doy cuenta de que alguien esta sollozando, por accidente pise una rama y entonces escuche su voz asustada pero firme aun.

Soy yo Percy, Arabeth sal.

No quiero, tu me llevaras con Conner y tus papas y ellos me mandaran a Hogwarts.

Me acerque lentamente a donde ella estaba y sin que se de cuenta la abrace, era algo que con el tiempo descubri la relajaba y jamas se negaba a lo que le pedia, aunque siempre hay una primera vez.

No Percy, NO QUIERO IR, si eres mi amigo no me abligues a ir.

Pero porque no quieres ir Ara, si Hogwarts es un lugar fantástico y ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Porque ahí lo vere a el y todo me recordara a mama además se que tendre que ver a us hijos y los felices que son teniendo una hermosa familia que a mi me negaron y….

ARABETH YA BASTA!

Y me sentiré celosa, percy.

Maldicion Ara no llores no quería gritarte pero a veces eres exasperante y la abrace de nuevo pero esta vez ella no se solto si no que se aferro mas a mi.

Esta bien ire pero promete algo si Percy.

Claro lo que quieras

Promete que Estaras Amilsdo en todo momento, solo asi ire ¿si?

Te lo prometo Arabeth White.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Que tal el capitulo dejan reviews.


End file.
